Alice of the refracted self
ALICE OF THE REFRACTED SELF Staring across a mirror,a world in reverse I saw a blank shadow that wasn't there I reached out to that figure,but the glass disappeared Trapped in that reverse world,I was lost In that strange world I was alone Flowers bloomed and die,my throat was horse and dry sucked in that reversed world,I cried I was picked up by the one whose eyes were black his presence were bright,but he talked with the shadows Sucked in the eternal darkness, I was alone A red flower in the thorn garden,lost and blind I was picked up by the one who was covered with fire She was burning hot,but she never dared to cry She wanted to fight,but she never dared to cry but she was looking for something,so she said goodbye A scentless flower,yellow and beautiful I was picked up by the one whose voice was mute Her presence was healing,but her wound was deep she wanted to sing,but could not speak she can't say anything,so I went away A purple flower,encased in a glass globe I was picked by the one who seeks for truth She opened her books and wrote down her stuff She was happy as long as she get what she wants but she was too busy,so I walked away A blade by the sea,salty and crude I was picked up by the fighter of good He loved to fight,his justice was right He would purge everyone who he thinks isn't right but justice came first,and I was last An azure sword,wrapped with prickly thorns I was picked up by the one who wants to atone He didn't say anything,but was looking away his presence were rough,but his touch was soft The wind picked him up,and I was alone An orange axe by the snow,rough and big I was picked up by the one who protects something so dear His sharpness disappeared,but he never complained as long as his beloved from him wasn't taken but he don't need me here,so I went away A pink tulip,beautiful and tall I was picked up by the one who sang a song She sang a tune that everybody would like She sang a song while her heart was blind but she sang the same tune,a tune that I don't like A clover by the mountains,small and shrewd I was picked up by the one who fights for truth Even though he doesn't know his fighting reason his ready to fight,with his burning red passion But he was too naive,so he withered and lost An inverted cherry tree, insanely enigmatic I was picked up by the one whose song is erratic his touch was burning, but his aura was cold he told me to come back where I came from and pointed at the door that wasn't there before I crossed the door, and there I saw the lad in black, quiet and slow I touched his hand, and he seem to wake he told me a line, for the first time he spoke in a clear tone "It is time"